dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vermoud
Belmod |universe = 11th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = |race = |birthday = |death = |age =97,810,715+ |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Markus Lloyd |japanese = |abridger = |team = 11th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hakaishin |previous occupation = |partner = Marcarita |previous partner = |trained =Toppo |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter #28 |anime debut = DBS078 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Super Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Destruction *''Energy Card Creation'' *''Glowing Capsule Spheres'' *Telepathy |tools = }} '|ベルモッド|Berumoddo|viz=Belmod}} is the Hakaishin of the 11th Universe, who alongside Kai is responsible for maintaining balance within it. Background Vermoud was made a Hakaishin 97,810,715 years prior to the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, page 13 Appearance Vermoud is a humanoid being who dresses like a circus clown. His skin is a pasty white and he has red hair which is stylized into two balls on the side of his head, while the top remains bald. Blue paint adorns both of his eyes and his nose is large, round, and red. True to his clown theme, he also has prominent red lips. He dons the attire of the Hakaishin: a purple sash; baggy pants, which are both blue and pink; a sash-like flap, which bears the insignia of his universe; and pointed brown shoes. Personality Vermoud does not abide to evil, and the valiant efforts of the Pride Troopers send his heart aflutter. In the manga, however, Vermoud is not above uncouth tactics to win a battle, such as blindsiding an opponent to take them offguard.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, pp. 43 As a Hakaishin who has been at his job for some time, he is more casual about his job, more than willing to spend time with a planet's inhabitants for his pleasure and then destroy them without a second thought.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, pp. 12-13 Abilities Vermoud, like all of his fellow Hakaishin, possesses the capability to destroy organisms that exist in their respective universe in order to upkeep the balance in the universe. Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Arc Having been notified by the Grand Priest that his presence was required at the Zen Exhibition Match, Vermoud shortly attends the match alongside Marcarita, Kai and Toppo, where they watch the 7th and 9th Universe contestants fight each other.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Zamasu's quest for justice, he took advantage of all Hakaishin's life-force being intertwined with their universes Kaiōshin, and killed Kai to subsequently eliminate Vermoud. Trivia * Vermoud's name derives from |ベルモット|berumotto}}, an aromatized, fortified flavored with various botanicals. * Vermoud's was a concept of both Toyotarō and Akira Toriyama. * Vermound's appearance was likely inspired by 's . The titular monster of the novel, It, was a primordial, god-like being who originated in the . While It had many forms, It's most famous appearance was a common circus clown named . * Another inspiration for Vermoud's appearance would be the Joker from DC Comics, though only from a design aspect. References Category:Hakaishin Category:Deities Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super